Sagiri no Kanata
Sagiri no Kanata (狭霧之彼方) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Hi Shouka Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title can be translated as "Faraway in The Haze". It's a solo song performed by Eiji Takemoto who voices Mitsunari Ishida in the series. It's a song which complements Sakon Shima's solo vocal track, Samurai Damashii ~KIZUNA~. Both songs are themed to the events leading up to the battle at Sekigahara. Shinichi Yamada performs a short Sakon quote in this song. He says, "My lord, the side with the strongest bonds shall be the victor of this battle. Ha, it'll be fine! We'll win! The future will be as you desire it." Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Chorus, other musical performances: Takeshi Masuda :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :立ちこめる霧が　眼の前広がる :我が道　行く手が　何故見えぬのか :揺るがぬ決意は　確かにあれども :聴こゆる今でも　我が友の呼ぶ声 :ひとつの道しか誰も往けぬもの :己の信じる　そう道だけを :狭霧の彼方へ　我は向かう今こそ :ただ恩義を抱いて :譲れぬ意思を守り抜きて戦う :嗚呼　それを武士の道と呼ぶ　永久に :荒れ果てた原野　幻影が見ゆる :懐かしい遠き日　あの友との日々が :帰るべき家を　絶やさぬそのため :勝利を此の手に　そう掴むため :狭霧の彼方へ　我は向かう今こそ :此の命を懸けて :誇りは果てなく命よりも尊く :嗚呼　明日を築くために　我ありて :狭霧の彼方へ　我は向かう今こそ :ただ恩義を抱いて :譲れぬ意思を守り抜きて戦う :嗚呼　たとえどんな明日が来るとしても |-|Romaji= :tachikomeru kiri ga me no mae hirogaru :waga michi yuku te ga naze mienunoka :yuruganu ketsui wa tashikani are domo :kikoyuru ima demo waga tomo no yobu koe :hitotsu no michi shika dare mo yukumumono :onore no shinjiru sou michi dake wo :sagiri no kanata he ware wa mukau ima koso :tada ongi wo daite :yuzurenu omoi wo mamori nukite tatakau :aa sore wo bushi no michi to yobu towa ni :are hateta genya maboroshi ga miyuru :natsukashii tooki hi ano tomo to hibi ga :kaerubeki ie wo tayasenu sono tame :shouri wo kono te ni sou tsukamu tame :sagiri no kanata he ware wa mukau ima koso :kono inochi wo kakete :hokori wa hatenaku inochi yori mo todoku :aa asu wo kizuku tame ni ware arite :sagiri no kanata he ware wa mukau ima koso :tada ongi wo daite :yuzurenu omoi o mamori nukite tatakau :aa tatoe donna asu ga kuru toshitemo |-|English Translation= :The enshrouding mist spreads before my eyes :Why can I not see the path before me? :Even with my unwavering determination :I can still hear him even now, the voice of my friend calling me :Yet no one else came with me on this single path :I need to believe in myself, yes, and just stay on course :To the mist beyond, I must go :For now I must hold onto my obligations :and fight to protect my contradicting feelings :Ah, that is forever the path of a samurai :In these desolate fields, I see an illusion :of those nostalgic, distant days beside that friend :I must claim victory here :so that the home we want to return to will always be there :I head now towards the unseen horizon in this haze :with my life on the line :to honor the endless pride more precious to me than life :Ah, to realize the future, I am here now :To the mist beyond, I must go :For now I must hold onto my obligations :and fight to protect my contradicting feelings :Ah, regardless of what may come of it tomorrow External Links *Official YouTube promotional video for CD *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou Mitsunari insert Category: Songs